The Legend of the Two Swords
by rainingblood666
Summary: But it basically of the fact I picked about Katanas in Naruto! They all have to have a history so I am going to made something out of it. The story plot is really interesting. DROPPED
1. The garden

It has been three days since we saw Sasuke-kun. He has changed, but I can't feel something is amiss. **_Whizz. _**I dogged the shuriken just on time. Ah-Oh I am in for the lecture.

"Sakura, If that had been an enemy you could of die…" Tsunade-sama preached her protégé about being alert and how you could have been killed.

"H-Hai," it was so soft that no one could have heard it through the voice of the female legendary, but it didn't go unnoticed by her. Her gaze softened when she looked at the Haruno Prodigy. Yep, the Haruno Prodigy she was called that because of how quick she learned under everything. If she sees it once it is 95 percent that she has gotten the move down unless if it is really advance like the chidori. People say she has her own Sharigan, but that is not it. She is lightening fast when it comes to analyzing and tactical thinking. This is the reason why she will know the jutsu. If you are lucky she might use her most powerful moves on you. With all that skill she still is far behind than Sasuke and a little behind Naruto. That may seem like success, but if you were in the unbeatable Team 7 you would know that is not a success. For these people will always be learning and trying to go ahead leaving you behind. This is the life of Team 7. It has affected every member, especially if your Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, what is wrong? Do you want to talk about it? What are you thinking?"

"Hmm, I am just thinking that almost every dangerous criminal I have met so far have a katana. For example, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, and Zabuza had or has a sword… _even Sasuke-kun. _I want to learn how to wield one! I know it has nothing to do as a medic, yet it has to do with it because you can always dodge all the attack the person throws at you. But when it comes to a katana it almost seems like you're fighting two people."

There was a look of determination on her face, the same one used when she asked Tsunade-sama for her to teach Sakura.

"Alright there is no way you are gonna change your mind. Meet me here at 6 AM Tomorrow. Your dismiss."

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou," Sakura ran up to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

The next day Tsunade-hime-sama told her that she will be training with a special stick later she will get a katana. Many people like ANBU captains, special jounin, and famous trainers who are living in hidden village of leaf or passing by came to help her because of the Hokage's busy schedule. Two months she had master every technique and was getting her sword tomorrow or moreover the sword that was going to pick her.

* * *

"-Sigh- I can't wait till tomorrow. I want to know what sword I get." Sakura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree meditating. She got up and started to go into the forest for a walk. When she was about in the heart of the beautiful forest she saw a dark gloomy cave with moss all around and surprisingly small flowers. In shorts it didn't do look inviting, but this curious girl still went in. The cave seemed like it wouldn't end until she saw light and the sound of water.

She stepped out of the cave and gasped. There were yellow flowers, white, flowers, purple flowers, and all kind of flowers. (a/n: I just had to say that. But what I am trying to say is that the there a lot of flowers many are exotic. Also this is not like a meadow it is more like Japanese gardens. If you haven't seen any it kind of looks like a flower/rose garden but natural like it was created like that not man-made.) The smell was heavenly. In middle of the garden was a waterfall there was a small lake that you could swim in and then it goes of in a little stream. The mist on the flower gave it a very heavenly touch.

When Sakura saw the water she became very thirst y and drank some. The crystal clear water was so pure. You could swear this water was out of the world. She walked right by the water admiring its beauty and sound of crickets when she noticed stepping stone that led to the other side. She slowly walked across and looked the fishes that were swimming. Finally when she walked across she noticed a tree, _the **only** tree there._ It was a really odd tree. It was a cherry blossom tree, but it only does not have a lot of pink flowers it also has a little amount of white flower, but the weird thing is that it has blue flowers. The same amount as the pink flowers. That was not the only weird thing. The blue flowers were withering slowly by slowly. She picked on of each flower and ran to the Hokage's office. She did not notice what was underneath that tree.

So what do you think that the tree is? I mean it has blue flowers weird, right? How do you like it?

* * *

**I didn't describe the garden right, but I can tell you this. That it is a flower garden and there is only one tree. That tree has pink, blue, and a little white blossom. About the lake well it is not huge nor it is small. It is big enough for people to swim in it. The waterfall is the beginning of the lake and the stream heads out towards the cave. If you have thought about where the water came from just wait it will come in the next chapter. Also the water is pure. It is really good drinking water. It is very confusing right now but it will be all explained later. **


	2. Authors Note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is just that I am doing stuff right now. Thanks for all the people who reviewed and put me on their favorites. The problem is that the fic plot line is unbalance. I need to fix everything. Also I need to make the myth I am going to add in this story. This will take time because I need to make sure the myth matches with the story!

Also, I am so sorry to say, No I am not discontinuing this fic, that right now I am going to start something new. Right now I am taking a break from righting Naruto fics. I am going to help out for the Bleach section. So if anybody watches Bleach they could read the new fic I just put out!

Sorry but i forgot to put a disclamer. Well everybody knows that I don't own Naruto.


End file.
